


Fae Flowers

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fae & Fairies, Halloween, M/M, Sex Pollen, don't carelessly walk through vine arches on samhain lads, mangetsu makes a cameo, or do you might get you a shark fairy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Log goes adventuring in the woods on Halloween, the day when the veils to other worlds are thin.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Rogu | Log
Kudos: 2





	Fae Flowers

Log couldn’t remember how long he had been walking. Early in the morning he deemed the weather nice and decided on a walk in the woods. Not ten minutes in, fog rolled in off the water. Log just looked up at the orange leaves and mused that the fog made the light filter through them ethereally. Twenty minutes in the woods started looking unfamiliar; the vine arches and collapsing lean-tos he and his brother made suddenly gone. Flowers that shouldn’t have been blooming so late in autumn lined the path and crept up tree trunks. One, a four-petaled flower a shade redder than acorn insides, he had never seen before.

And it seemed to be having a strange effect on him.

As he wandered closer to the river’s edge, he felt a pang of arousal in his gut. That the first time the strange surroundings alarmed him. His mind had been clear, and nothing seemed to have triggered this strong a feeling. He couldn’t see how high the sun was in the sky or tell which way was north and south, but he knew that following the river should direct him to a bridge, and he decided that would be the best way to find a road home.

Log stumbled forward, straining his ears to hear a passing car far away or the fluttering of wings. He heard neither. No bugs buzzed, not this late in the year. Somewhere a campfire burned.

Log’s gait slowed. His legs felt like jelly; he could barely feel them below his aching cock. He couldn’t go on like this.

He pushed himself through the reeds to the edge of the river. Water lapped at his sandals and the bottoms of his pant legs. He pushed his waistband down and pulled his cock out with a wail. It hurt to touch, but it felt better than the torture of confinement, so he kept stroking. The pain disappeared as soon as it had surfaced, and soon he felt such pleasure it was hard to see straight.

He fell forward onto his knees, sending ripples far out into the water. He hardly noticed as he wrapped both hands around his cock and pistoned his hips in a feverish attempt to reach orgasm.

But it wasn’t coming. The friction on his cock wasn’t enough, it just left him in a frustrated state of temporary bliss. He tried to imagine a mouth around his length, someone pretty to provide something of a different experience, but that wasn’t it. He felt the need to be taken. Filled, pounded into. He wailed in frustration.

He sat back on his hips, tucking himself back into his pants despite his need growing by the second, and tried to brace himself for the walk back through the reeds, when he heard a splash far out on the water. It could have been a fish jump, he would have told himself if his brain was in anything resembling working order. What he thought instead was run.

Crawling through the reeds on his hands and knees was torturous to Log’s overstimulated body, but he moved like hell its self was chasing him. The adrenaline, pain and arousal made his head spin. It was almost too much. He wanted to collapse. Then something’s cold, dripping fingers wrapped around his ankle.

Log rolled onto his side, pulled his leg in and kicked. His pursuer looked human at first glance, or at least human shaped, but then it was pale, with too-big eyes, fins, and skin streaked in dark veins.

“Ow, ow, gimme a second—“ it asked, but Log was weakly trying to scurry into the woods. “Hey,” he said in a more commanding tone. His arm extended and caught Log in a firmer grip. He almost released him when his captive sobbed, a broken, desperate thing.

The creature hauled himself out of the reeds on still-forming legs to crouch next to his stranger. “Woah, buddy. Do you need help?”

Log brought himself to look at the monster. For all his mania, the newcomer looked calm.

“There you go. You gotta be careful with these flowers, buddy. They do bad things to your blood.”

In a moment of terrible choice Log decided he would die if he didn’t get some relief right now. He braved embarrassment and shoved his hand between his legs, rocking against it frantically.

“Shh, shh.” The creature rolled them over so Log lay on his back and he rested on his knees over him. He grazed his fingers over Log’s tear-stained face and he seemed to relax, just the tiniest bit.

“That’s it. You need my help?”

Log nodded.

“I’m Suigetsu, by the way.”

Without another word the creature stripped Log’s filthy clothes off, wringing his hands in them before throwing them to the side somewhere. He wrapped his strange-textured hand around Log’s dick and tugged.

Immediately Log’s hips started bucking, but still he couldn’t feel any relief on the horizon. “It won’t, please, I need—"

“I know, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Suigetsu sucked two fingers into his mouth. Log could see a long, dark tongue between them. He gulped. 

Suigetsu pressed both fingers in with little resistance. Log would have questioned it with a mind clearer than more more MORE MORE!

He writhed on the riverbed and sobbed. Suigetsu hushed him again, dragging his fingers in and out in hard contrast to his other hand’s soft caresses.

“Hey cutie, this is about to get weird, okay?”

Log could barely hear him, but noticing the question lilt at the end of his sentence, nods vigorously.

Log felt the fingers slip out and something slick and moving at his hole. His breath hitched. Then he screamed.

Suigetsu clamped his hand over Log’s mouth. His other hand grabbed his hip and pushed his way in. He seemed to finally be at a lack of words.

Log finally felt something like control over his mental state with something thick and hot buried inside him at last. He could observe the strange man above him, his eerie skin, long hair, the look of concentration on his face almost cute.

“Would you please move?” he asked, quiet more out of an aching throat than timidness.

Suigetsu smiled. “Whatever you like.”

He pulled out, almost gently, then pushed back in. He set a steady pace that quickly became too little.

Log’s fist tangled in Suigetsu’s hair, pulling from where his head lay in the crook of his neck. He thought hard before he spoke. “I know, hah, I’m in no position to ask, but can you go harder?”

Suigetsu laughed. Log heard his breath in his ear, felt his bare back shake. He pressed a little kiss to Log’s temple. “You mean stop holding back? I’m glad you asked, baby.”

Arms wrapped around his back and lifted him upright. Suigetsu was strong. He held Log to his chest and thrust up into his body until Log couldn’t tell up from down. That pleasant stint of coherency dissolved like fog in sunlight.

He held on tight to Suigetsu’s back—he couldn’t feel the fins he had seen, despite searching for them for some kind of grip. He was losing himself quickly to the stretch and the drag. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay some sort of vigilant, but when he opened them again Suigetsu’s face filled his vision. He’s beautiful, Log thought.

He leaned forward and kissed his monster.

Suigetsu hummed. This human is precious; beautiful and a good lay too, even under the influence of the red pollen.

He nipped at the human’s lips, eliciting little whimpers of need out of him. It pushed him towards the edge, and his mind filled with thoughts of ownership, dragging this human underwater to marry and keep in his world forever. Thoughts that Kisame and the half-human Zabuza would call immoral.

“I’m close,” he whispered. Log nodded, as if to say ‘me too.’ In response, Suigetsu tilted the other man’s hips up and used every last bit of his energy to thrust harder.

Log noticed the change. He threw his head back, breath becoming ragged, before orgasm hit him like a freight train. Ecstasy coursed through him, from his aching hips to the ends of his toes. It nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Suigetsu felt him tightening, and squeezed his cock as it spilled onto his belly. It wasn’t long before he joined him, thoughts going from ‘he’s so cute’ to blank pleasure as he pumped cum deep into the man’s body.

He collapsed onto Log’s heaving chest and they both settled down to catch their breaths. When Suigetsu came to his senses again he raised himself up to his hands and knees. “You feel better there buddy?”

Log nodded again. Poor thing looked fucked out and positively covered in mud and bits of river waste. Suigetsu tried not to chuckle.

“Now, you want to tell me how you got here?”

“Just walking,” he croaked.

“You walked here? Were there any like, weird mushrooms, stone circles, anything you crossed over?”

He thought. “There were like, vines growing in an arch shape that I walked through.”

“You went through the arch? It is fucking Halloween, idiot. Bridges to the other side open up today, and you danced right on through.”

“Are you dead?” Log asked in a second of sobriety.

Suigetsu shook his head. “Not that other side. This is Faerieland. All sorts of fucked up guys in here; your kind is so scared of us they call us ‘Good Neighbors’ as to not invoke our real point of origin.”

“Huh.” Log covered his face with filthy hands. “I am dumb, aren’t I.”

“Yes, but luckily I’m a sucker for a pretty face. I’ll get you out of here.” He rolled off the other man and stood up. “Get your clothes, we’re going on a trip.”

It took Log a few tries to stand up. Suigetsu became aware of how much his hips might be hurting—but he didn’t care much. Daylight’s wasting.

“These are gross,” he mutters as they finally get on their way, following the path in the same direction Log had been going.

“Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to wear them until you get back to your world. Just, find the cleanest piece of cloth and put it over your face.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. Just trust me.”

Minutes passed. The smell of campfire had faded, and had been replaced by the smell of brewing apple cider. Somehow it made him feel more dread than he had before.  
Suigetsu stopped and turned back. “You okay?”

Log, despite his best efforts, shook his head. Suigetsu grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding his shirt to his face. “Don’t worry. You see that bridge down there? That’s where we’re going.”

It didn’t look two minutes away. Log tightened his grip on the monster’s hand and took another shaky step forward.

With Suigetsu chattering encouragement and half holding his hand half dragging him, they made it to the bridge in no time. Suigetsu let go of his hand. “This is where I leave you. Go through to the other side of the bridge and you’ll be back to your world.”

Log looked back at him. He wanted something he couldn’t place. “Will I ever see you again?” he blurted out, instantly embarrassed by his need to know.

Suigetsu chuckled. “If this happened once, it’s generally bound to happen again. If you find yourself here again, call my name and I’ll be there.”

“Okay…Suigetsu.” Log couldn’t bring himself to look back up at him; he already knew he would never forget his amethyst eyes. He stepped forward and gave the monster an awkward, one-armed hug. Suigetsu hugged back without hesitation.

“Don’t worry, man. And, for all it matters to you, happy Halloween.”

Log smiled. “Thanks.” And he spun around and dashed off, still butt-naked, before he could convince himself to stay.

He made it to the other side of the bridge, and when he turned around, the rocks making it up were broken and covered in vines. The woods looked much more like they had when he set out than they had in Faerieland. When he looked down, not a speck of mud was left on his body or clothes. He heard a car rumbling in the distance for the first time in hours and decided it would be a good idea to put his clothes back on.

***

A second monster rose from the water near the bridge. “Brother, what the fuck was that? Did you really just give that human your real name?”

Suigetsu shot his brother a look over his shoulder, his shark-toothed smile never wavering. “Yup.”

“If this comes back down on you I’m not going to help you pick up the pieces.”

“I didn’t ask you to. I’ll deal with this.”

Mangetsu sunk back into the waves, muttering about dumb humans and foolish teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last Halloween and just now finished it! Happy Halloween, and Blessed Samhain to those who celebrate!


End file.
